All Over Again
by g8r than u
Summary: Chapter 4 and 5 are up to This Isn't the Man! Roy has been trying to forget Riza, whom he thought had rejected him. But when they meet again one year later...


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Mustang, or Fullmetal Alchemist. You know the rest.

Please, R&R! I know, it's dramatic, but I like drama so… go figure. Roy and Riza. Rated T for future… chapters. Warning: You have to read the previous chapters to understand what's going on... so yeah. Go read em.

--A few people asked me to post the chapters together, so I'll try, but don't be surprised if I don't, loves… Thanks!

--yuki-chan

CHAPTER 4

Roy leaned on his elbows, hunched forward slightly. He swirled the contents of his glass quietly, staring absentmindedly out a rain-streaked window. Bright forks of lightning were flashing in the sky, illuminating the world in a pale, white light before vanishing again. With every explosion of light, came a rumbling thunder, shaking the world with deafening noise.

Setting his glass down quietly, he hid his face in his hands, trying to drown the aching and throbbing in his heart with as much beer as he could take. But no matter what, he could still see Riza's face swimming in his thoughts, flashing a rare, pretty smile that almost broke his heart. She was still there. He couldn't forget her. Not even after leaving the military for a year, and not even after being miles away from Central…

The bar was a warm, cozy place, with homely, wooden chairs and tables and a merry fire blazing in the fireplace. The fire shone a warm, comforting light around him. He was alone; expect for the bartender, a plump, rosy-cheeked woman.

The bartender was busy wiping a cup with a clean rag. Roy ran a hand through his messy black hair. Without looking up, she asked, "Hard day, sweetheart?"

It was odd, being called sweetheart by a woman younger than he but he shrugged it off. "Yeah."

"Looking for someone?"

Roy frowned. "You read my mind."

She chuckled. "Nope. Not really, honey. A woman came in here, earlier today. She was looking for someone, too." Her laughter died. "Poor thing. Pale as moonlight, she was, with such a frown on her face. Looked tired, like she's been wandering forever."

Roy froze. "What'd she look like?"

The bartender shrugged. "Can't remember too well. Blonde hair, I think. Tied up in a clip, with eyes so dark, they looked red, almost. She was wearing a military uniform, though, which I remember thinking was odd, because the military officials don't usually come around here…" Roy felt his heart stop beating.

"Did she tell you where she was going?" His heart was elated with hope, and his heartbeat quickened.

The bartender nodded. "She was trying to find a place to stay. I think she went to The Red Pony."

Roy flew out the door, his chair banging to the ground. Tearing open the door, he sprinted down the empty streets, turning corner after corner, frantic and slick with rain, until he caught sight of a small delicate form pushing the door to the Red Pony open. Her hair was blonde, falling around her shoulders like gold curtains, reflecting the cozy warm light of the inside of the Red Pony.

Roy gasped, hopefully, "RIZA!"

The figure turned, and his heart rose into his throat: _RIZA. _She dropped her coat, and clapped one small hand to her mouth. Golden hair was plastered to the sides of her pale face, eyes bright with tears and wide with surprise.

Riza ran toward him, and threw her slim arms around his neck, crying and laughing all at once. Roy merely buried his face in her sweet, sweet hair, and cried. _They were together again. _

CHAPTER 5

Riza dried her hair with a white towel inside the Red Pony. Roy was sprawled across the bed, snoring lightly. His black hair was rumpled again, and his face was relaxed, for once. Whenever he shifted, the thick blankets around him crinkled and made a slight rustling noise.

Riza sat beside him, unaware to the smile playing across her lips. Her heart was elated, and she was so incredibly, deliciously happy. She'd seen him again.

Suddenly, she fought theh urge to cough. Riza bit her lip. Her lungs itched horribly, and her throat turned dry. _Not now! I can't let him-_

She let out a cough that racked her whole, entire body, and she clamped a clean, white handkerchief around her mouth. Glancing at it fearfully, she saw a flash of bright crimson; blood. _Please don't let it wake him up, please don't let it wake him-_

Roy stirred, and sat up, yawning. "Riza, are you-?" He stared quizzically at her handkerchief, cocking his head.

Riza stammered, "Is-is something there, sir?"

Roy squinted, as if trying to see something, then his eyes grew wide with horror. "Oh God, don't tell me you have-" He grabbed her slim wrist, and twisted it around, forcing the palm face-up. Riza tried desperately to yank her hand away, but to no avail. _He had seen it._

Roy's face fell. "Oh God, Riza, oh God…" Riza turned away. "How long have you had this?"

Riza shut her eyes. _Go away, disappear…_ Roy grabbed her shoulders and jerked her around, eyes snapping open, bellowing, "HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD THIS?"

Riza felt tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes, despite herself. She whispered, "A year. When you left, they diagnosed me, sir, with… with consumption." Her throat grew into a tight lump. Her hands were balled into fists.

Roy buried his face in his hands. "This shouldn't-this can't-" She could hear the fear in his voice.

Riza closed her eyes again, silent tears streaming down her face. "I've only got a year more to live, sir. I-I was supposed to die last year. I wasn't supposed to live this long." Riza sat down quietly in a chair, and turned her back to the Colonel. Leaning her head against the wooden frame, she whispered, "This is why I had to find you, sir." She touched a silver heart-shaped locket around her neck; a present from Roy, from Christmas. "I had to tell you." She turned to him, biting her lip, her face shining with her tears. "I love you, sir. I love you."

Roy could feel tears course down his face, unchecked. And he screamed, shattering the silence. _This wasn't supposed to end this way. This wasn't supposed to end this way…  
_

_It burned his heeart like fire; roaring and angry, consuming everything in his mind but Riza. He would not let it touch Riza, though she would be gone soon, like everything else good in the world..._

_Hw would be lonely. Grief-stricken. Like the beginning, before he had met Riza. When memories of ones he killed haunted his dreams, and whispered in his head like echoes of fallen angels. It would come back without her. She was the very thing that kept the memories away.  
_

_It was like starting all over again.  
_


End file.
